Clean Slate
by megsann
Summary: Set after Max tells Logan she is with Alec then becomes a bit of a AU. Logan calls Max and Alec to ask them to help with some info for them. But during the mission thinks go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**  
Disclaimer:** Dark Angel and all the characters in Dark Angel do not belong to me. The original characters and plot are the property of Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.

Max was at crash, hanging out with OC, Sketchy and Alec like always after a hard shifted at Jam Pony. It had been two weeks since max had let Logan believe she was now with Alec and thankfully he was keeping his distance from Max and Alec, who still had know idea he was Max's boyfriend. Thank god for that Max thought that's one thing she didn't want to explain why Logan thinks their together. Just then Max felt her pager go off

"Dammit, this better be good" she muttered knowing that it was Logan and went to call him back.

"What?!" she barked at Logan, she didn't mean to be too hard on him, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to him, as the conversation was always about their relationship and why they should be together.

"I hope I'm not … interrupting anything" Logan said struggling with the connotations of his words concerning Max and Alec. "But I wouldn't call if I didn't need your help, or if it wasn't important."

"Should have known it was work related, what's up?" Max let out a little sign, if it was important she needed to help but didn't want to be anywhere near Logan.

"Well it's not something we should discuss over a phone. Will you come over?"  
Max was about to answer objecting to being alone with Logan when he continued to say...

"I'll need Alec's help too, could you bring him?" His voice was much quieter and Max could hear the distain in his voice. It really was important if Logan had to involve him, knowing how much Max and Alec "relationship" hurt Logan.

"We'll be over in an hour" she said and ended the call. Max signed again if she was to bring Alec, she may need to inform him of their fake relationship. She shuttered at the thought.

"What's wrong boo?" OC said pulling Max away from her thoughts.

"Logan called, he needs help with something" Max signed "said needs Alex's help to"

"Oh" OC realised why Max's face was trippin her "well tell him no, he's not your boyfriend anymore so you don't need to help him."

"He said it was important OC, it could be about White or T.C. I can't just ignore him, because he's still helping us"

"Ok, you got a point" OC said "but if your taken Alec, does he know he's your new squeeze?"

Max rubbed her forehead trying to think what she could do to avoid him ever find that out "well I was thinking I won't have to, if I'm careful"

OC put her arm around Max "Boo I know you'd love that to be true. But you know that if Alec is going with you to Logan's your need to be straight with him" Max glared at OC she knew she was right

"Hey girl, don't kill the messenger you know I'm telling the truth." OC gave a little smile "Look if you don't tell Alec he won't play along if Logan says anything to him. Then Logan will know your not together."

Alec was at the pool table with Sketchy, who was about to lose his third game in a row. Max walked over to the pool table just in time to see Alec hit an amazing shot and win the game. "Sketchy, why don't you use that money your about to give Alec to buy us a pitcher?"

"What! Wait that's my money I won fair 'n' square" Alec shouted at Max. But she just crossed her arms and looked angrily at Alec.

Alec give a long drawn out sign "yeah whatever, fine. Sketchy get a pitcher." Once Sketchy had left the table Alec spoke first "That was my money you can't just tell people they can buy beer with it"

Max was much more calm in her speech "I would hardly call it fair that your using your abilities to take Sketchy's money from him." Alec knew she had a point so didn't give a reply "Anyway that's not why I came over. I need your help"

Alec rolled his eyes of course it was business related "What makes you think I'll help?"

"Logan's got something important for us. He didn't explain what it was but White could be involved " Max whispered so know one would over hear. Alec signed anything T.C or White related he knew was important. " OK let's go"

"Alec wait I need to tell you something…" Max struggled to find the words to tell him about her and Logan or that they were a pretend couple.

"Oh come on Max, the sooner we get this done the more time I have to get back to kicking Sketchy ass at pool" Alec said impatiently.

"Yeah sure" Max said heading for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok so I was going to wait until i could find a beta before posting anymore chapters. But can't seem to find any. So if your reading this and would like to beta my story then please let me know.

Also thank you for your reviews and I have correct the 1st chapter so it's not repeating any more.

* * *

Max had thought about what she was going to do all the way over to Logan and time was running out. She had to tell Alec that she need him to pretend they were a couple around Logan. Standing in the lift riding up to the penthouse Max decided it had to be now and hit the emergency stop button. This caused the lift to grind to a halt half when up.

"What the hell, Max" Alec shouted at her

"Alec I need to tell you something important and I need you to listen and not said anything while I tell you cause this is hard for me"

"Max" he said in frustration, but then the look on Max faces was something he had never seen before it was a look of shame, fear, helplessness. His voice immediately became softer and more concerned "What is it Max, what's wrong"

Max took a deep breath to calm herself then began "Me and Logan have split up so coming here is hard for me"

"I'm sure it's nothing Max you'll be back together in no time" Alec said

"No it's different this time… I told him there was someone else" She looked at Alec to gage his reaction.

Alec looked confused "what but you having been seen with any other guys. The only people you spent most of your time with is OC and …" Alec was shocked as he realised what was going on.

"Oh please, tell me you told Logan that you switched side and you and Cindy are together" Alec said knowing the answer to that. "How could you do this to me Max. you think I'm that much of a jerk I steal other guys women." Alec was beginning to shout "No , this is not right I will not be the bad guy in this you need to tell Logan the truth right now !"

Alec was furious and hit the button to start the elevator again .

Max brushed her hand through her hair "Alec it's not that I think you're a jerk or a bad guy. But I've almost kill Logan twice with this virus and I don't want to chance a third, please I need your help. "

The elevator stop at the penthouse door and opened Max walked out and turned back to see Alec still standing in there. Alec looked at max and signed "Ok if we do this it's just pretend" he asked. Max nodded "and only around Logan, we won't need to tell anyone else about this, ok? " With that Alec walked out of the elevator and into Logan's apartment followed by Max.

* * *

Logan was at his computer as always he didn't hear Max and Alec enter his house. Max looked around the apartment with concern the place was a mess and so was Logan. Both Max and Alec could smell with their heighten sense of smell that he had been drinking.

"God Max this is what you do to a guy, I'm glad we're just pretending"

"Shh Alec" she nudged him in the ribs. "Logan" Max called out to alert him of their presents. Logan spin around in his chair look up at Max and gave a little smile.

"Max" He said a little tipsy "and look it's you" point at Alec "you're the guy that ruined my life" he chuckled slightly then stop looking at Max again.

"Logan" she warned "you said you need our help with something now what is it?"

"Well it information you need actually. White has been working on a weapon or something design help kill transgenics" Logan said in a little more sobering tone. "I don't know anything more than that, but I do know how to find out more information and that's why I need you guys"

"Killing us how?" Alec asked

"Are you slow. I just said I don't know anything more? " Logan scoffed then whispered "Can't believe Max chose you over me, at less I have some intelligence" but both Max and Alec hear Logan's complain with their hearing. Alec stood up about to say something when Max stopped him "please don't Alec. " and turned back to Logan "How do we find this info out?"

"By going to a party" Logan said confusing both Max and Alec but he contained to explain "See there is this party for the senator tonight. White being a government type will have to give his plans to him to have the use of this weapon so it can be approved."

Looking at Alec again Logan causal commented "I put it simply for you Alec go to the party with Max and steal the plans" this cause Alec to growl and do something equally childish "Great idea Logan you can make the invitation to Mr and Mrs Alec McDowell. Being a couple and all might as well pretend we're marry at this party and have some fun" He turn to max and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll wait outside for you" before walking out.

This had the desired effect on Logan he look upset but Max just looked sternly at him "You brought it on your self you know, making comments to him like that. So just hand over what we need and we'll going to the party"

Max left Logan's apartment with the invitations that Logan had faked copies of, Logan had also given them a dress and nice suit for them to wear. Everyone at this party would probably be rich so he told her they need to look the part.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but I just got a new job 50 miles away from were I live and I'm now trying to move nearer but I have almost finished the next chapter so will post that soon too. However, after that may take alittle time to write again until i get the internet setup. But I will continue the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Max was wear a beautiful red fitted evening dress, Alec couldn't help but notice just how well the dress cling to Max's perfectly form curves. "Whoa stop right their Alec and don't go any further down that way of thinking" he though to himself. This was of course Max that he was looking at and Max would kick his ass if she knew what he was thinking right now.

"Hell I'm surprised she didn't kick it alright when I kiss her at Logan's" something bothered him about that kiss "why did I do that, was it just because Logan was there" Alec didn't think that was the reason but he just couldn't admit that this pretend boyfriend thing was killing him because he was secretly in love with Max.

Max was surprised by Alec "he looks kinda hot in that suit" she thought "well if I felt that way about him, but I don't."

"Well come on let go and get this over shall we" Max said to Alec, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Alec look at Max and cleared his throat as he fidgeted with something in his pocket "yeah ok ... uhmm Max I ... got these for us ... to make it look more real," then Alec pull out two gold bands.

"Oh, right, yeah" Max was caught a little off guard by this, and wondered why. She was there when Alec decieded they should pretend to be married and married couples wear wedding bands. "Doesn't mean anything right we're just friends trying to steal some important intel for T.C." Max thought to herself as she slipped the ring on her finger.

As they arrived at the party they noticed at the front of the house, people were handing the invitation over to armed guards. Max and Alec could easily take them but the house was crawling with guards.

"Well I'm sure the senator's guests feel very comfortable knowing that every exit and the surrounding perimeter is covered by armed guards" Alec said sarcastically.

"All the more reason for us not to get caught, then Alec" Max said then signed "OK so what well do is go in use the fake invitations then once in you create the distraction..."

"Why do I have to do that." Alec moaned

"So that I can get up the stairs and if need be use my womanly charms to get passed the guards. To steal the info we need." Max replied

"Fine" Alec huffed "but distracted people out?"

"I don't know just make sure the guards need to leave their posts" Max said whispering softly as they were near the entrance.

Max smiled sweetly at the guard and took Alec arm. "We're here for the party"

"Name?" the guard said look at Max and Alec

"Mr and Mrs Alec McDowell" Alec said hand over the invitations. The guard look at them then stepped a side.

"Have a nice time" he said before turning his intention to another guest.

Once inside the ballroom, were the guests were all dancing, drinking and having a good time. Alec took the opportunity to grab Max and begin to dance with her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Max said softly but still full of anger

"Fitting in Max, everyone is dancing and having a nice time. We'll look out of place if we don't do the same." Alec said but wondered if what he said to Max was entirely true. They didn't need to dance, could have just as easy got straight down to business.

"Your just putting off having to create a distraction aren't you?" Max said in a half serious half joke manner.

"Yeah" Alec replied but really, it had more to do with wanting to hold Max closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N As promised here is the next chapter. Thanks for all your comments and interest in the story

* * *

Chapter 4

As the song finished Max whispered in Alec ear. To anyone watching it looked like a young couple in love whispering sweet nothing in each other ears but in this case Max was tell Alec to go create a distraction while she leaves to go up stairs.

Alec made his way over to the other side of the room near the entrance, were a table of full of gifts from guests had been placed. Alec saw the opportunity here to create a little havoc. At first he start to sway his steps looking a little drunk and unstable on his feet as he got nearer the table the guard nearer to him started to focus there attention on him.

At this time Max approached the guard nearest the stairs "Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. That man over there is my husband and I'm afraid he's had too much to drink, could you help." She said in a helpless tone.

The guard looked up at Alec "The other men nearer to him have an eye on him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

However just then a guard approached Alec as he pretended to fall over "Get off me," he shout out pushing the guard back and throw himself at the table of gifts. The table not being able to hold his weight crashed loudly to the floor. Now everyone including the guests had Alec attention as the music stop and people were whispering to each other about Alec's disgraceful behaviour.

"Oh god, help can you help him" Max turn to the guard at the stairs pretending to sob.

Seeing Max sob the guard sign "I'll take him out side for some fresh air, ok."

"Oh thank you," Max sniffed

As soon as the guard left her at the stairs, Max blurred up them into the corridor. She begin checking the rooms one by one looking for where the intel would be kept.

Outside the guard held up Alec still pretending to be drunk "Look, look guy I'm really sorry, just had a little too much free booze."

"Your wife is inside I'll bring her out and she can take you home," he said to Alec

"NO, No, really I'm fine don't spoil the party for her just leave her, she be fine" Alec said sounding more sober. "I'll just sit here for a little while and hang out with you."

"Look pal, just wait here and I'll get your wife," the guard said firmly.

"Shit I really dont want to have to do this," Alec muttered before punching the guard knocking him out. Looking around Alec spotted I bush and hid the unconscious guard in there. Then head back in the building and up the stair to find Max before the guard woke up. Max was just coming out of the another room when she spotted him.

"Alec what are you doing hear?" Max said surprised.

"Had to knock out the guard so we need to move quickly before he's found or wakes up"

"Alec, you knocked him out," Max signed "great well you take that room and see if you can find anything and Ill take this room. These are the last two so hopeful whatever we're looking for is in here."

With that Alec left Max and begin to search the room, while Max did the same. It wasn't long before Max found a safe in what look like the senator's study "This looks promising," Max pressed her ear to the safe and begin turning the dial.

Outside a passing guard noticed something strange in one of the bushes. When he got a closer look he saw the guard Alec knocked out. "Shit, we got a man down in the north east garden be on the alert for any suspects." He barked the orders down to the other guards on their radio. One of the guards reapplied "There is no one by the stair case someone may have gone up stairs. I"ll check it out."

"Just little more," she whisper into the safe before she could open it. "Now lets see what's in here." She picked up the paper looking through them for anything interesting then heard something outside. Slipping in between the door and the wall she saw a men enter the room but it wasn't Alec.

"Crap" she thought the safe door was ajar it was only a matter of time before he realised someone had been in here and she could hide forever.

Just then the guard saw the safe and was walking over to it with his back turned Max knew this was her only tactical option to strike from behind surprising him hopeful knocking the gun from his hand then she would have the advantage in hand to hand combat.

"God I hate it when I think like a soldier from Maticore, but it does come in handy," Max thought as she silent sneaked behind the guard pulled back her arm preparing to hit him...

"Hey Max you find anything" Alec walked in the room oblivious to the situation at first. The guard turned around to see Max as she ducked kicking his feet away from the floor. Alec ran toward the Max to help with the guard but the noise of the fighting must have caught other guards attention and three more show up at the door.

"Great" Max said sarcastically to Alec as she punched the guy on the floor, satisfied that he wasn't getting up any time soon turned her attention to the three guards that Alec was fighting.

Alec wasn't doing so bad he could handle three guys by himself but with Max also helping hopeful they could take them down and get the hell out of there. Max and Alec failed to notice as they were finishing off the three guys that the one behind Max had gotten back up he picked up his gun back Max in her usual dislike for them had removed the magazine. This didn't stop him from holding the barrel of the and with a thunderous crack smack the hard handle against Max's head sending her to the floor.

"Max!" Alec yelled out.

Now enraged by the fact Max was hurt Alec punch the guard that hit her sending him to the other side of the room. Then Alec pick up Max , he knew he couldn't to down the stairs and out of the main exit. With Max over one shoulder he grab a chair with his free hands smashing it through the large window before leaping out into garden and blurring all the way to Logan's.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for all your review they encouraged me to post this chapter earlier then I previously intended, so keep reviewing and I'll keep posting :)

* * *

Chapter 5

"What the hell happen" Logan ask as Alec busted into his apartment still carrying Max in his arms. Alec however didn't pay attention to Logan his only concern was Max. As he lay her down Max groaned and her eyes fluttered underneath the lips before slowly opening.

"Ow" was the only word she spoke while rubbing the painful bump on her hand, before noticing the two guys in the room with her. I younger blond man was sitting in the chair next to her then a older man by the door.

The older man spoke first "Max... are you ok?" as he took a step closer.

"Max?" she echoed

Then the blond man spoke "Did you call Dr Carr?"

"Dr Carr?"she again echoed.

"He should be here soon, I called OC as well to bring some things over clothes and such."

She looked between the two man unsure of what to say, which only increase the worry on their faces. But then finally speaking "Where am I?"

"Max, your at Logan's house," the young man replied looking the older man.

"And Logan is?" she questioned. The older man look shocked and hurt before replying "Max it's me Logan... you remember me, how could you forget me?"

"Max" the younger man spoke softly "what do you remember?"

Max didn't answer at first trying hard to think "I... I... I don't remember anything" tears welled up in her eyes "It's all gone!"

"Shh, it's ok. You banged your head I'm sure it's just temporary, the doctor will be here soon and sort you out," the younger man said comforting her.

There was a knock on the bedroom door before another man entered the room judging by his dress and by he looked like the doctor. "What did they said his name was... Dr Carr I think," Max though to herself. Logan and the nice man left the room before speaking to the doctor. Although the 3 man had left the room Max could hear what they were saying.

"I'm really worried, she's wasn't herself Sam you need to fix her" Logan said

"She's not a car Logan she clearly has amnesia from the bang on the head," Alec shot back at Logan.

"Well if you done a better job of protecting her she would have amnesia would she?" Logan argue back.

"Gentleman please this isn't helping Max," Sam interrupted "Now just wait out here and go speak to Max and we'll take it from there but from what I can gather the amnesia shouldn't be permanent."

Doctor Carr the re-entered the bedroom to find Max sitting up on Logan's bed. The doctor smiled gently at Max shaking her hand and introduced himself, explaining that he is her own doctor and has know her for a year or two.

"Ok Max, now I know this is difficult but I need to know what you do remember or anything you can think of?"

Max closed her eyes trying to picture anything about her life, so many question swam around in her head:

"Who is she?"

"what kind of person is she?"

"Does she have any family?"

"Who are her friends and how could she trust?" the list went on, but then something came in to her mind.

Dancing, she was at a party, with the young blond man. The clothes were the same as what their wearing now so it was clearly something that happen tonight then she noticed the wedding band on her finger.

"My Husband! I remember my husband" Max answered confidently "apart from his name."

Sam was unsure how to answer, due to the shock of Max's respond, smiled "good Max, that's good."

However, Max pick up on his unconvincing smile, "did I say something wrong?"

"No, No" Sam replied this more confident "your just starting to remember, so i don't want to over doing it or try not to force them and ask people to tell to much information about yourself."

"But it's it better to know?" Max question.

"I know it seems that way but your more likely to get a full recovery if yourself get your memories back youself," Sam replied as there was a knock at the door.

OC entered the room "Sorry to interrupted doc the boys outside fill me in on what's going and I thought Max might like some clean clothes of hers to help jog her memory."

"Thanks I think were done here anyway, I'll need to speak to you outside" Sam said before turning to Max "I'll let you change, while let your friend know how you're doing, ok?"

"Thank you doctor" Max said to Sam "and thanks for the clothes ..."

"Cindy but you and our friends call me OC, boo" OC said.

"Boo?"

"That my name for you" OC explained before she and Sam left Max to change.

"Ok now this is very important that you three or anyone else that speaks to her to let Max remember on her own and is not told or corrected what she thinks she remembers. If she told the information then she may not gain all her memory's back fully" Sam explained to everyone.

"Was it ok that I told her my name?" OC asked.

"Little things like names or taking her to familiar place is ok, just don't fill in to many blank for her" he replied "Now with that in mind Max told me that she remembered being at a party with someone..."

"That would have being me" Alec interrupted,

"Right, ok then well you would be her husband then, she remembered that."

"Wait, What" Alec and Logan said in unison

"I take that as a wrong memory then" Sam said as Logan look utterly speechless while OC found this quite amusing, "the important thing is that you play along until she remember what is correct."

Alec sat down rubbing his forehead "married, she thinks we're married."


End file.
